


Is this love or am I blind

by aureatian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: It’s not like Hyodo’s ever going to ask to see the bill or say anything about the way Banri enjoys spoiling them both.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Is this love or am I blind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!! To my secret santa, @ twitter user bloody_marker. I hope you enjoy!

The fact of the matter is that if Banri wants anything when it comes to Hyodo, he needs to be indirect about it. Not because Hyodo wouldn’t at least consider the request (depending on the contents), it stings his pride when he has to be honest, so he finds alternative means to get exactly what he wants. At the very least, Hyodo’s never called him out on it, even when he threw a pile of porn at him.

  
Competition is a language they are intimately familiar with. It’s something that connects them with every member of their troupe, and each and every one of them are fluent in.

  
It’s his private life with his dumbass boyfriend. He’s going to enjoy every single moment of it. Part of that enjoyment most certainly includes goading Hyodo into doing things that Banri likes. 

  
As much as he sometimes can’t bring himself to believe it, Hyodo is safe. If he says something about his worries or fears, Hyodo will never reveal it to anybody else. Sometimes it’s just that he completely misses the things Banri says, but that’s also a comfort in its own way.

  
Banri might expire on the spot if Hyodo actually heard the sappy shit that comes out of his mouth in the silence of the night. The man is dead to the world once he’s asleep and Banri finds he wants to take full advantage of that.

  
To touch Hyodo’s muscles when he can’t mouth off, he won’t point out the way Banri’s fingers trace over every defined muscle and revel on the strength Hyodo keeps so carefully hidden away. He could say everything he’s wanted to without having to worry about Hyodo sneezing, or coughing, or zoning out. If he’s asleep, then Banri’s got free reign to say whatever the hell he wants without worrying that Hyodo won’t hear it- he’ll already _know_.

  
For this to work, he has to make absolutely sure Hyodo is exhausted. That’s no problem when it comes to weeks of practice, rehearsals and shows, but he can’t just do this to Hyodo when they’re working on a show. As much as he would love to wreck his roommate, he still needs to be a responsible leader first and foremost.

  
If he starts planning right now, he’ll be able to fully enjoy Hyodo later. Without anybody complaining.

  
He’s ordered a full course of luxury sex toys and he fully intends on making use of them. When the play is over, they’ll head off to a hotel room. Sakyo can’t complain because Banri’s buying it with his own money and it’s off Mankai Theater time (and dime). It’s a school holiday too, so they won’t have to worry about missing lectures or assignments.

  
“You got plans after the play?” Sometimes sharing a room is good. He doesn’t have to track him down or wonder if his phone is on silent.

  
“Nah. Kumon’s got a class trip after.”

  
Brocon. Figures he’d want to spend time with his brother after he’s been too busy to manage it.

  
“Then come with me.”

  
Hyodo looks at him like he’s danger. Rude. (Not uncalled for given their history, but still.)

  
“I can get a hotel room and we can spend a couple of nights outside the dorms.”

  
A careful gold gaze meets his own as Hyodo considers the offer. If Banri said _please_ he’s almost certain Hyodo would give in, but it’s not like Hyodo has anything else to do that weekend. Obviously that means he should just do Banri. “You’re payin’ for it?”

  
“Obviously.” He’s the one with the credit card, and Banri’s the one who suggested it in the first place. There’s no way he’s going to make Hyodo pay for a nice hotel room. It would take months of factory work before he could afford it. Banri might be an ass, but he’s not _that_ much of a dick.

  
Another moment of Hyodo considering the invitation before he nods.

  
With the go ahead, Banri sets up the reservation. Something nice and expensive. There’s definitely a part of him that wants to spoil his boyfriend, and when he’s not being called out for it, he’ll lean right in. And it’s not like Hyodo’s ever going to ask to see the bill or say anything about the way Banri enjoys spoiling them both.

  
—

  
The performance goes off without a hitch. Which is almost amazing considering how often they have some kind of something or other crop up. This time though, they manage without anybody having an emotional crisis. As their leader, Banri is so proud of them.

  
Nobody notices when they slip away for the night. Or maybe they just think Banri’s going to visit his family. He doesn’t drop by that often, but every once in a while he feels some kind of familiar obligation that he simply can’t shake off.

  
His bag is fully packed with all the toys and lube they could possibly want. Good thing nobody’s asking to see his credit card statements these days. His parents would definitely be monitoring it more closely if they saw what he was up to. Sex toys, sex prep, lots of mobile game spending, as many sweets as Hyodo stares at- it’s getting weirder by the day.

  
Once they get there, the check in process is easy enough and they go straight up to their room. Huge and luxurious and all theirs for the next two days. He’s practically shivering in excitement. Meanwhile Hyodo’s just dropping his stuff in the closet and moving over to the gigantic tub. It could fit all of Autumn troupe with plenty of room to spare.

  
“You went real fancy.” Not an accusation, just a statement of fact.

  
“What? We deserve it. Worked hard, right?”

  
Hyodo looks like he wants to say something, but in the end he just shrugs his shoulders. Yeah, exactly. Banri’s footing the bill so Hyodo has absolutely nothing to complain about. So there.

  
“What’d you wanna do first? I got plenty of stuff for us.”

  
“Is that what you were fillin’ your bag up with?”

  
“Ain’t like we got a lot of chances to get away. I’m gonna make damn sure you remember it. If you wanna wash off, I got plenty of waterproof stuff for the bath~”

  
“Sure.” He’s moving into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Damnit, Banri wanted to watch him undress. Hyodo’s muscles are not better than his own, but they are amazing to look at. The idea of Hyodo revealing the skin he usually hides away, all in one quick motion. To see his muscles shifting with his every motion. It would be even better if he actually stripped, but he’s never done it and Banri is too difficult to ask for what he wants. Asking for exactly what he wants just seems like he’s lost and he’s not about to lose to Hyodo in anything. Ever. (Never mind the fact Hyodo kicked his ass.)

  
At least he’s fast at washing down. Ten minutes later and he’s coming back out, towel around his waist and hair down. No gel holding it back, his bangs wet and dripping, and Banri can feel himself getting hard.

  
“My turn, go draw the bath.” He’s following suit, taking a quick rinse off. His boner can wait until Hyodo’s the one who’s dealing with it. Even if he won’t say it out loud, he likes the way Hyodo’s hands feel over his body, his touch is often clumsy, but also kind and warm. Just like the man himself.

  
If he stands in the shower thinking about it for too long, he really is going to jack off. Time to leave and join Hyodo in the bathtub. He doesn’t even bother doing much more than toweling off so he doesn’t drip all over the room.

  
Hyodo’s already in the bath, eyes closed and looking content. Banri can imagine how good it feels having the warmth of the bath soaking into his body while he’s sore from weeks of rehearsals, not to mention the shows. They both love how action oriented Autumn is, but it often means they come away with significantly more bruises than the rest of Mankai.

  
Banri grabs a few toys out of his bag and joins him. The warm water is exactly as good as he thought it would be. Hyodo looks over at him with his beautiful gold eyes, and he can’t exactly help the soft noise that escapes him (definitely not a whimper).

  
Hyodo chuckles. “Like what you see?”

  
“Shut up, you ham.” He shouldn’t have to answer something that’s so obvious. Like he’d keep fucking somebody he wasn’t into.

  
“Whatever, fox-face,” there’s something honey sweet about the insult, and he’s torn between complaining and letting the warmth overtake him. In the end the later wins, as he shifts closer to Hyodo and enjoys the way his arm feels around Banri’s shoulders. 

  
It’s not like Banri’s weak, or needs protection. But sometimes it’s nice to be touched like this. Gentle, casual, easy. They’d never be this close in front of anybody else.

  
Banri’s hand ends up rubbing Hyodo’s abs. They’re excellent muscles, but they’re not any better than his own. Still… it’s nice to touch them. It’s nice that Hyodo lets him get away with this so easily.

  
“You do like it.”

  
“So? What’re you gonna do about it?”

  
“’s just…” There’s a long pause as Hyodo seems to struggle with himself, and very quietly he mumbles, “-cute.” If Banri wasn’t sitting so close to him already, he’d miss it entirely.

  
The moment the word leaves Hyodo’s lips, he feels a blush rise up to his face. “I-I’m not cute.”

  
He can almost hear the smirk in Hyodo’s voice. “Cute. You’re cute when you’re tryin’ to be honest.”

  
“Wh- What the hell got into you?” Why is this happening now of all times? This is- why is this making him hard? Hyodo’s not usually smooth or even capable of saying this stuff to him. Is it because they got out of the dorms?

  
“You want me to stop?”

  
“When did I… Nobody said anything about that.” His face is burning up, but it’s not bad. Not when they’re alone like this. Nobody else can hear them, or knows about it, and Hyodo’s not the type to blab. So maybe… he can let him get away with it. Just this once.

  
“Cute.” He tilts his head down just enough to kiss Banri on the lips, his other hand rummaging through the selection of waterproof toys. A vibrator gets pulled out and he switches it on. It’s a soft buzz, but Banri knows it could be considerably more intense. “You or me?”

  
Not that he waits for an answer as he presses it against Banri’s nipple. Banri might moan a little, as he feels Hyodo’s dick harden against his leg.

  
“You… look good like this.” Hyodo mumbles as he shifts lower, letting the vibrator continue as he starts suckling at Banri’s other nipple.

  
There’s a moment of relief. There’s no way he can keep talking with his mouth occupied like that. But on the other hand… there’s an odd sense of loss when he doesn’t hear Hyodo beyond the soft noises. Maybe he liked that more than when Hyodo’s quiet.

  
He tugs gently at Hyodo’s hair. “Hey. You got me hard, do somethin’ about it.”

  
It takes a moment for him to pull off. “Gonna ask nice?”

  
Dick.

  
Banri looks away. Being put on the spot like this is embarrassing as hell. At the same time though, he wants more than what Hyodo’s currently giving. Not that the foreplay is bad, just that he wants the main event. “… Please.”

  
That smile almost makes giving in worth it. “Good boy. Now, say what you want.”

  
“Y-you know what I want.”

  
“Say it just for me.”

  
Humiliating. But… it will never leave the safety of the hotel room. “Fuck me.”

  
“Good. Okay.” The vibrator is turned off and put to the side, as Hyodo starts prepping him. His fingers are larger than Banri’s own, and it always feels so much better. “Look so good when ‘m spreading you open.”

  
“Wh-Why are you talkin’ so much.” Not that he hates it, really. But it’s so far from the very quiet Hyodo he’s gotten used to.

  
“Cause… you worked hard. ‘nd... you’re a good leader. Let me do this for you.” It’s a clear struggle for Hyodo to say these things, and the squiggly warmth in his belly tells him he’s enjoying it.

  
“… Keep going.” He doesn’t make eye contact, but he presses his face against Hyodo’s shoulder. The less they look each other in the eye, the less embarrassed he needs to be. 

  
“Thanks… for bein’ our leader.” His voice is gentle in Banri’s ear. He can’t decide if he loves or hates it. Something like this is so far from how they normally treat each other- is this Hyodo’s version of pampering him?

  
A kiss to his neck. “You’re stretchin’ out real well for me. Ready?”

  
Banri doesn’t trust his voice, instead opting to nod. It’s a smooth motion for Hyodo to pick him up by the waist and slide himself in. Completely effortless, and if he wasn’t turned on before, he would be now.

  
He slides in, slow and delicate. Careful about how he treats him, at odds with everything that he looks like. Hyodo could go faster, if he really wanted. Banri’s taken it rougher than this before.

  
“Feel so good for me, Settsu…” Does he want him to continue, or does he want him to shut up? Why is it so hard to decide? “How do you want it?”

  
“I’ll do it.” This much pure, concentrated sap is too much for his heart to bare. If he moves the pace up, then Hyodo won’t be able to talk nearly as much.

  
Banri’s the one setting the pace, and its a sharp contrast to the slow, almost loving, languidness that Hyodo started with. It’s fast, deliberate, meant to get them off quickly, with as little talking possible.

  
Hyodo must’ve seen this as a challenge though, because one hand is caressing down Banri’s back, while the other is wrapped around Banri’s dick. Exactly the way he likes. “You always… feel so good like this…”

  
If they were in bed, he’d shove a pillow in his face, just to get him to shut up. Why isn’t he getting embarrassed by this stuff? But he can’t bring himself to demand silence either.

  
With the pace he’s set, it doesn’t take either of them long to come. He doesn’t immediately pull off, and Hyodo doesn’t pull away, instead he’s stroking Banri’s hair and kissing his temple. Can his heart burst from this? It’s all so overwhelming.

  
There’s a moment of silence as they both struggle to find the right words.

  
Banri tilts Hyodo’s head up for a kiss, not insistent or demanding. A point of connection, an affection that he has a hard time voicing.

  
“Thanks…” It’s hard for both of them to voice their real feelings when it comes to each other. If Hyodo can be honest enough to display them tonight, then Banri can’t lose.

  
He won’t lose.


End file.
